Simple Things
by JxTina
Summary: The perfect Saturday - his girl, their couch, their bed, their life. It's the simple things that really matter. Dean Ambrose/OC ONE-SHOT. RATED M FOR A REASON!


Apologies again - no RoLex today, but I promise they are next on my list and I got plans, people. But for now, I'm venturing down a different road concerning one Mr Dean Ambrose. Now this is my interpretation of the great man himself and in my head, he's charming, he's adorable and he knows exactly what his girl wants and when.

So this is a lil bit of a drabble... A lil bit of fluff... A lil bit of smut. Here's hoping you like.

 **WARNING:** Language, smut, the usual

 **DISCLAIMER 1:** I only own my anonymous OC

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** Lyrics taken from Miguel's Simple Things (as is the title) - used without permission

Enjoy x

* * *

 _She said, I don't want a model  
I don't want a movie star  
You don't have to win the lotto  
I just want you to win my heart_

She hums as she potters around the kitchen, the cuffs of her silk pyjama pants rustling across the floor. As she stretches to open a cupboard, her loose-fitting shirt rises up, exposing the small of her back to my gaze. Setting two mugs down, she stretches and runs a hand through her bed hair. She plucks the band from her wrist and pulls her hair up into a messy knot. I cock my head to the side as I take in the curve of her neck, smirking to myself as I notice the dark mark on her fair skin; my handiwork from last night.

Fuck, she was on fire, her body responding to my every touch, her voice urging me on as I rammed into her over and over again. She cupped the back of my head, twisting her mouth to mine as my hands slid down her sweat-ridden body and gripped her thighs as she came. And then I bit that spot on her neck as I slammed into her one last time. She giggled softly as I let her fall forward, my hand squeezing her ass before she could squirm out of reach. She wrapped the covers around us, cocooning us in our own little bubble as she pushed my hair, slick with exertion, back from my forehead and her lips brushed across my hot skin.

I never thought in my wildest dreams that she'd be everything I wanted and more. Sometimes she knows what I want even before I do. She's my little psychic and I wouldn't change her for the world. Whilst others did their best to mould me into their ideal boyfriends, she takes me for who I am. She didn't bat an eyelid when I took her for our first date at some dive bar, despite her being dressed to the fucking nines because I'm an idiot and didn't realise that perhaps a restaurant might have been a better setting. But the second I opened my mouth to change our plans, she shook her head. And then she wiped the floor with me at pool, her ass wiggling in the air as she bent over the table in her short dress and heels.

She makes me want to work so fucking hard at this. And it is hard. It's insanely difficult to balance my life with her and my life on the road, but she's worth every second of anxiety and fear and struggle. Even if it's just so I can hear her voice on the end of the phone before I fall asleep. I crave those little moments, her soft voice floating over the airwaves from hundreds of miles away. It lulls me into a world where my body doesn't ache and my mind isn't racing. She makes it feel like she's right next to me, her head nestled under my chin, her fingers tracing patterns over my arms.

As the kettle boils, I make my move, stalking across the kitchen and sliding my arms around her waist. Her body jerks in surprise.

"Thought you were asleep," she says as her hands slide over mine.

"Bed was cold."

"Shame... I was looking forward to waking you up." She lets her words hang in the air, shaking her head as I grip her a little tighter. My loose basketball shorts do nothing to hide how badly I wish I was still in bed, waiting for her wake up call.

"Well, I'm all for a little role play, darlin'"

"Behave," she scolds as she pours water into each mug. She slides one mug to the side, gesturing for me to take it. Turning to face me, she cups her own mug and blows softly to cool the hot liquid inside. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

She rolls her eyes. "You're insatiable."

"Scared you can't handle it?"

"Oh, I can handle it, big boy," she purrs, dropping her gaze and then looking back up at me through her eyelashes. "Question is, can you handle me?"

I brush my finger over her cheek as I lower my mouth to hers. "Certainly did last night."

"Only because I let you."

I pause, my eyes on her bottom lip which is slowly disappearing between her teeth. "Is that so?"

"And you love it."

She isn't wrong and she knows it, waggling her eyebrows at me as I exhale slowly. She takes the opportunity to push me out of her space so she can squeeze past and head towards the lounge. I stand there for a second, gathering my thoughts, before I grab my own mug and follow her.

She flops onto the couch, stretching her legs out across its length. I watch as she arranges the cushions around her and pads down the folds of the blankets for the TV remote. The entire couch is a mess; she was curled up half asleep on it when I arrived home last night. I sneaked in, closing the apartment door as quietly as possible, carrying my suitcase so as not to wake her with the wheels on hard floor. I watched her dozing for a few minutes before I joined her and then the rest, as they say, is history. I chuckle softly as she unearths her panties from the blankets.

"Seriously?" she holds them aloft.

"I ain't seen you in almost two weeks, darlin'. Can you really blame me?"

She tosses them at me and I catch them with my free hand and make a show of stuffing them into my shorts' pocket. She draws her legs up slightly, making room for me at the end of the couch. As I sit, her feet move to my lap and she gently digs her toes into my thighs.

With the remote in hand, she flicks on the TV and starts to make her way through a dozen or so channels before she settles. But my attention is anywhere but the TV. Taking a big swig of coffee, I set my mug down and pull her feet into my hands. She hums appreciatively as I focus on one then the other, rotating my thumbs into the balls of her feet, working down to the arch and then back up again. She wiggles her toes and then giggles softly as I tug at each one with my finger and thumb. I slide my hand down and over her ankle, twisting my wrist over it and squeezing gently. Her eyes flicker shut for a second and then she's back, starting at the TV as I continue, my hand moving up under her pants so I can trail my fingers over her shin and then her calf, feeling the muscle tense at my touch.

 _Yeah, she said I just want someone true  
She said, I just wanted someone to, smoke with me babe  
And lay with me babe  
And laugh with me babe  
I just want the simple things_

As much as I would love to pull her back into bed with me and spend the rest of the day twisting her tight little body into all kinds of sordid positions, I can definitely see the attraction of this. Just being with her is a luxury in itself. Being a normal couple on a Saturday morning is a rare gift and I'm more than happy to savour the moment with her. For years, I spent my free time on my own or with one of many nameless faces that eventually just blur into one. I would shake my head as Reigns and Rollins headed back to their girlfriends, whilst I'd head back to sin city and spend 24 hours in a blur of beer, tequila and women.

I couldn't understand what the attraction was. I couldn't understand how they resisted temptation on a daily basis. I couldn't understand how they could commit themselves to one person. I couldn't understand the small smiles that crossed their faces whenever they received a text or phone call from their significant others.

How the tables have turned. I turn away the rats, commit myself to her and only her and take the grief from my brothers when my own damn face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree whenever her name graces my cellphone screen. What a difference a year makes. So maybe at first, it wasn't great. But there was something about her that made me determined to see this through from start to well... I hope it never ends.

She has the patience of a saint; dealing with me on a regular basis isn't easy. I'm me and I struggle sometimes. I never told her how hard it was at first. I was in a different mindset back then. I was constantly torn between intrigue and temptation. Even with her. On our first date, I took her back to her apartment and she refused to let me up. I didn't ask outright, but there was something in her attitude that told me it was a no-go. I said my goodbyes and then I stood in the street, wondering what to do next. It was still early and there were a dozen bars to pass on my way home. Temptation lay in every one.

But I made it back home without a drop of alcohol passing my lips or the taste of another woman on my tongue.

After the second date, she invited me up. We made out for what felt like hours, my hips desperately rutting against hers as I showed her exactly what I wanted and how. But she pushed me out the door before things could escalate. Still I made it home without dropping the ball.

All hell broke loose on the third date. We'd been out for the day and I had spent the entire time mesmerised by the exposed skin of her back; she wore a floor length dress, the back of which was made of thin straps that criss-crossed over her fair skin from her shoulder blades, right down to the small of her back. I couldn't spy a bra strap and that thought made my mouth go dry. But it was like she was completely unaware of her effect on me. It wasn't just the way she looked, it was the way she made me think and laugh. The way she actually seemed to listen to what I had to say as well. She wasn't looking at me with dollar signs in her eyes. She didn't look at me like I was some sort of conquest, a notch in her bedpost. And I hoped that despite my desperation to have her, that she realised that in turn, she wasn't just a number to me either.

As we walked towards her apartment, I was torn. As much as I wanted tonight to finally be my night, there was something else building up inside me. I half-wished that she'd refuse me again, so I could prove to myself yet again to my doubters, so I could prove that I could be the man who waited rather than fall back into my selfish playboy ways. I didn't want to be selfish, not with her. I wanted to prove that I was worthy of her time and affection. She paused at the door and to this day, I swear there was a flicker of doubt on her face before she steadied herself and without another word, led me upstairs. My mouth was on hers before we even reached her third floor apartment. The second the door slammed behind us, her hands were tearing the shirt from my back as we tripped and bumped our way across the hallway, lounge and finally, into her bedroom. I remember her pushing me back onto the bed, hiking her dress up and clambering over me. I sought out her legs under the material, groaning into her mouth as my hands moved higher, my finger tips brushing against her panties. Her hands joined forces with mine as we pulled the dress from her body.

She was beautiful. She is beautiful. My breath catches in my throat every time I look at her. That first night together was no exception, only the beginning. I held her to me, my eyes roving over every inch of her body, drinking her in. I watched as a pink blush spread over her cheeks and down her neck as I just stared. And when I whispered my admiration, she couldn't look me in the eye. I had to grip her chin between my finger and thumb for her to meet my gaze and agree with me. She was the perfect combination of passive and aggressive. She had no problem with me crawling over her body, holding her just so and pushing her from one extreme to another. But when she wanted something, she knew how to take it, her hand guiding me, showing me exactly what she craved and not letting up until her desires were fulfilled.

 _Smoke with me babe  
And laugh with me baby  
And lay with me baby  
Cause I just want the simple things_

Nothing has changed since. I still stop breathing whenever I catch her in a new light. And our dynamic between the sheets is the same, if not more perfect. We've explored and pushed each other to our limits, both mentally, physically and emotionally. We've had our ups and downs, arguments and make up sessions that have blurred into one. We've shared frustration at the time we spend apart and the joy when we're reunited, even if just for a brief 24 hours. The days when she comes on the road with me are the best. The fact that I get to nestle into her embrace every night for a couple of days in a row is something I will never ever take for granted. I am truly blessed.

Yet she is still her and I am still me. We haven't forced the other to change. But change is only a natural progression when two people come together and merge their lives into one. I can't begin to imagine how I would function without her. I don't know how I managed that long before she came along. I feel like my life was a waste before her. I wish our paths had crossed sooner. But hey, better late than never.

My fingers are still running patterns up and down her legs and feet. Her gaze is still on the TV, but her eyes are glazed and I wonder what she's thinking about. It's a daily obsession of mine – to know what's going on in that head of hers. I want to know everything she thinks, feels, wants, needs. I want it to be what I think, feel, want, need. I want to share everything with her and vice versa. And we do. We honestly do, but I'm insatiable as she always tells me and I always want just a little bit more.

But more is what she gives me. She gave me more every time we went on a date. And even when I think she can't give anything else, she does. And I give her everything I have in return. I've exposed my fucking soul to her, told her my deepest, darkest secrets, fears and desires and she still wants me. She loves me for who I am.

I squeeze her ankle again and her gaze turns to me in response.

"C'mere," I say, tugging at her leg.

She pulls herself up and shuffles along the couch until I can slide my arm around her shoulders and pull her into my side. The blanket has come with her and she makes a fuss of arranging it around the both of us, her legs curled underneath her. My fingers brush through the loose strands of hair around her neck and I feel her shiver as I graze her skin. I let my thumb softly rub at the mark on her neck.

"You're proud of that, aren't you?" she murmurs.

"Yup," I grin down at her. "You were fucking begging for me to do it last night. I was just following your orders."

"And if I ordered you do jump out the window, would you?" she teases.

Reigns and Rollins would probably ask the same. They've taken such pleasure in my new state of mind. I guess I'm now fair game after all these years. But I know that both of them would do anything for their girls and I'm no exception. I would do anything she asked. I would do anything to protect her, keep her safe. I would do anything to make her happy and proud.

Her head nestles onto my shoulder and I turn to brush my lips over her hair. It tickles my nose and I raise my hand to smooth the strands. She lets out a low sigh as I do, her penchant for having her hair played with one of the first intimate things I ever learnt about her. I ease my fingers through, loosening her hair from the band and letting thick locks fall around her face and neck. I take a handful in my fist and twist gently, easing her head back so I can lower my mouth to hers.

A quiet moan rumbles between us and I'm actually unsure which one of us it came from, my hand tangling in her hair as I tug her head further back so I can deepen the kiss, my tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She lets me in and now I'm sure of the groan that comes from deep in my chest as I explore her warm mouth. I feel her hand run up my arm, her fingers rubbing small circles over my biceps which have instinctively tensed, ready to manoeuvre her when the mood's right. But I know we're not moving from this couch for a long time; we're settled in for the long haul and it's lazy kisses and touches that will fill the rest of the morning.

 _I just want you  
Yeah, yeah  
I want you  
Yeah, yeah_

* * *

 _I said, No I don't need a model  
I don't need a debutant  
Just be a tough act to follow  
You know, a free spirit, with a wild heart  
Alright, I said I just want someone real, someone true_

A hand slides around my waist, lips pressing against my shoulder. I raise my arm and she ducks under, snuggling into me as I watch bacon sizzle. Her hair is damp from her shower, as is mine. She takes the longest showers in the world, hogging the hot stream of water much to my annoyance. Showering together is nigh on impossible, so I jumped in first and then left her standing under the shower head, eyes closed, letting the water cascade over her head.

Her arms hug me tight as I turn each rasher. Warm waffles are sitting ready next to the stove, as is a pile of paper towels for draining. As I pick up each slice of bacon and set them aside, she's already rummaging through the cupboard for the maple syrup. We carry plates back to the couch and this time, she immediately curls against me as we eat.

She smacks her lips in satisfaction and murmurs her thanks as the plate is set down. I watch her tongue dart out to lick her soft lips clean of sugar and crumbs and she catches my eye. Her actions deliberately slow and I'm left with my fork of waffle and bacon hovering halfway between my plate and mouth.

"Tease," I mutter as she grins.

"I learnt from the best."

"Hmm," is all I can muster in return, chewing my final mouthful.

"Aww, don't be mad." She takes my plate and sets it aside, before she cups the back of my head and pulls me to her. "Y'know I always follow through in the end."

Her lips are sweet and I know she speaks the truth. I'm far crueler when I tease her. I drag it out for as long as possible, mainly because there's something about the way her voice changes when she's on the edge that makes my heart soar and my dick harden. It's purely for self-indulgence but it's worth it in the end, to see her face scrunched up in ecstasy. Her teasing is far more tactical. She knows exactly how to make me come undone, but she too will take her sweet time. But she gives in easily and it only takes a few seconds of my begging and panting for her to ease me to my own climax.

She pulls back, resting her head back on my shoulder. I shift in my seat, grimacing sightly as a familiar twinge flickers in my back.

"You okay?" she asks, her voice full of concern as she catches the look on my face.

She's always had this knack of picking up on the smallest of movements and gestures. Not just with me, but with everyone. Her intuition is electric, like she's in-tune with me. As if every pain that crosses through me, she feels as well; her mind and body completely in-sync with my own.

"I took a knock the other night..." I mumble.

"You didn't tell me."

"I take knocks every night, babe." I shrug my shoulders, but that only seems to intensify the knot of pain.

She eases away from me, her face full of concern as I twist one way and then the other to relieve the pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Just below my shoulder blades. Shit," I curse as I feel the tension beginning to spread.

 _I said I just want someone'll  
Smoke with me baby  
And lay with me baby  
Laugh with me baby girl  
I just want the simple things_

She scoots back even further, twisting her finger in the air, a sign for me to turn my back towards her. I shift slowly into position for her and exhale shakily as I feel her hands caress my back. They slide up over my shoulders, her finger seeking out knots that have been there for days. Her fingers slowly release them and my head rocks forward at the sensation. She moves further south, her hands working fucking miracles as inch by inch she moves closer to the source of the pain. She starts softly, warily, but soon hits her stride with pressure and speed. I groan as she hits the epicentre of the pain and feel her back off slightly.

"No... Keep going."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

I glance over my shoulder. "I'm made of strong stuff, darlin'"

She gives me a small smile as the pressure increases again and I close my eyes and try to breathe.

"You should have taken it easy..." she murmurs.

"In the ring?"

She chuckles. "No. Last night."

"What about last night?"

"I could have taken care of it."

Her hands drop from my back and then slide around my waist as I feel her press her chest against me. Her lips press warm kisses to my shoulder blades, moving to my scar and trailing the tip of her tongue over it.

"You were tired."

"So were you," she counters. "Yet somehow..."

I shake my head. "If you're insinuating that me carrying you from here to bed last night has something to do with my back hurting now..."

"More like when you decided to stop halfway and fuck me against the door."

I smirk. I had her arms above her head, pinning her against the door with my upper body, whilst I thrust into her. I concede that perhaps that wasn't the best thing for my back. But at the same time, I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"What would you have done? If you'd been awake enough to offer any counter," I tease over my shoulder, yelping quietly as she nips the tip of the scar. "You continue like that..."

"Don't leave me hanging, big boy," she breathes into my ear.

"I believe I asked you first."

Her teeth nip at my earlobe, tugging it for a second before she speaks. "Why tell you, when I can show you?"

Holy fuck. My cock starts to throb as she giggles, her arms squeezing my waist.

"Cat got your tongue?" she whispers. "Not like you to be left speechless... You always got a word for every occasion. Even when we're fucking, you just don't shu-"

I don't let her finish, spinning around and pulling her onto my lap in a split second, my mouth crashing against hers. Back pain be damned. I can feel her triumphant smile as I kiss her and it only spurs me on. I rake a hand through her hair, tugging her head back so my mouth slips to her neck and I listen to the throaty moans that escape her lips as I adorn her neck with sharp bites and kisses. Her hands grip my head, her nails scratching my scalp as she holds me to her. With my free hand, I pull her legs around my waist and start to stand. Her legs lock as I carry her blindly towards the bedroom.

"De-an," she whines. "I said this was my turn."

I drop her on the bed and take a step back to start to shed my shorts. "Don't worry, darlin'. I'm counting on it."

Her eyes light up and she crawls towards me, beckoning me to the edge of the bed so that her hands can cover mine as she helps to tug my shorts down. She rises to her knees and I lean down to kiss her hard before she pulls back and places hot kisses across my shoulders and then down to my chest. Her finger tips graze my thighs and I take a shaky breath as I feel them edge higher. My eyes flicker closed as I feel her hand slowly wrap around my cock. Her thumb brushes over the tip before she drags her fist lazily up and down as her mouth reaches my stomach. I feel her shift down, sitting on the edge of the bed before she squeezes firmly at the base of my cock and keeps her grip hard and firm as she makes her way back to the tip.

She nudges me back a step, moving to the floor in front of me. I look down at her through hazy eyes and my stomach flinches as I see her press her lips one last time to my hip bone, her focus shifting to my cock, inches from her mouth. She takes her time, her fist doing all the work as she watches beads of pre-cum start to form at the tip. She glances up and opens her mouth into a small 'O' as I roughly push the hair back from her face, scooping it into a fist so I have a clear view of her. She lowers her mouth to the tip of my cock, her pouty lips wrapping around the hard flesh as she traces her tongue along the sensitive slit and then presses it flat along the underside as she takes more of me into her warm, wet mouth.

 _Smoke with me baby  
Lay with me baby  
Laugh with me baby  
I just want the simple things_

I groan loudly, as she keeps pumping her fist between the base and her mouth. Her tongue swirls around my length, lapping at the thick vein and making my knees tremble. I watch her the whole time, her eyes flickering closed and open at steady intervals to meet my gaze as she moves her hand away to take me fully into her mouth. My grip on her hair tightens as she does and I can't help but urge her on, forcing the final inch past her lips.

"Fuck," is all I can grunt out as she settles one hand on my thigh and the other on my ass, using alternate pressure to push and pull me in and out of her mouth. Her cheeks hollow as she increase her suction, knowing exactly what to do and when to make me lose my fucking mind. Her face is flushed, her eyes glassy as she slowly gives me the power to take over, her hands a little less forceful, my hips bucking at their own pace as I fuck her mouth.

She moans softly, the vibrations making me flinch and lose my rhythm for a split second. A split second that she takes full advantage of, pulling me from her mouth, my cock slick with her saliva. A thin strand hangs between the tip and her bottom lip as she uses her hand to keep the action going.

"Did I say you could stop?" I rasp out. She shakes her head and opens her mouth again, this time letting me guide myself back in. I push her hand away and fist my cock, rubbing the tip of over her lips first and then pushing my way back into her mouth.

I thrust into her mouth a few more times, just for the sensation, the power of gripping her head and holding her just so. My vision starts to blur as I take in her stretched lips, her flushed face and wide eyes that gleam up at me full of lustful innocence. It's a well tuned game and she knows exactly what I want to see, what I need and desire to get me off.

But I'll be damned if she's going to finish me like this. She has plenty of other ways to take care of me and I'm not missing out on that. I pull her back by her hair and she fucking whimpers as I slide from her mouth.

"Darlin', we got plenty of time for you to suck me dry later," I whisper gruffly as I pull her to her feet. "Right now though, I'm collecting on what I was promised."

She grins, tugging her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. I move my hands to her waist, nudging down her pants, groaning as I realise she hasn't put on panties. My fingers slide between her legs.

"Babe, you're fucking dripping." I pull her fingers away and raise them to my lips but her hand wraps around my wrist and she pulls them towards her own mouth. She sucks them hard, her eyes fluttering closed as she tastes herself.

"Mmm," she moans, releasing my hand."Lie on the bed, big boy."

She gives me a gentle nudge and I move to the bed, shifting back on the crumpled sheets, my hand on my cock as I watch her crawl over me. She drops her head to mine, her lips crashing against mine as she straddles me. My cock slides against her wetness as I thrust my hips up to push into her. But she pulls herself away, hovering above me, balanced on my knees. She shakes her head with a small smile as she straightens and presses her hands to my chest as she lowers herself on to me at her own pace.

I groan as her warm wetness surrounds my length, her pussy like a fucking vice. She's biting her lip, her eyes half-closed as she slides to the hilt and then pauses. I throb inside her, my hands skimming over her thighs and up to her hips, squeezing them and silently begging for her to move. One of her hands moves to my thigh, tugging it up and I know exactly what she wants. I bend my knees and plant my feet solidly on the bed. My thighs stick to her back, rocking her slightly forward and she whimpers at the sensation. Slowly, ever so fucking slowly, she starts to move up and down. Her hands brush the hair from her face and then sink down to grope her tits.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," I grunt as I watch her thumb and forefinger tweak her nipples into hard buds. She grinds down harder in response, a soft moan tumbling from her lips as my cock brushes over a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

Her fingers are vicious with their pinches and her nipples are long and red when she finally drops her hands to run over her stomach and then over my hands. She moves them to her thighs, squeezing them so that I dig my fingers into her flesh. Her hips thrust back and forth with purpose and I can tell by the hitch in her breath that she's getting to herself.

I shift my feet closer to my legs, pushing her body closer to me and earning a loud moan in the process. She stretches her arms, leaning forward to grip the bed frame. Her tits hover over my mouth, swaying deliciously close with each of her thrusts. I can't resist, bracing my arms on the bed and gripping her thighs hard so that I can move my head up and she hisses as my mouth engulfs her nipple.

"Shit, Dean..."

I tug it between my lips, then release it to swirl my tongue over it and the surrounding area, my nose brushing over the soft flesh as I take it back into my mouth and nip lightly with my teeth. I can feel her walls tighten around me as I do and I take the opportunity to start meeting her thrusts with my own.

"Fuck!"

I nip at her nipple one last time, before I let if fall from my mouth and roughly push her back against my legs. Her hands land on my chest to balance herself as I pump into her.

"Touch yourself," I tell her hoarsely. "Touch yourself, I wanna see you cum, darlin'."

 _I just want you  
Look at me baby, I just want you  
You, I want you baby  
You alright  
I just want you, you_

One hand falls between her legs, her fingers seeking out her clit, whilst the other claims one of her tits, the fingers imitating her movements below. Her head rocks back and it takes all my strength to not cum right now with her. No fucking way is this ending now. I want her to cum and I want her to cum hard. And then I want to throw her onto the bed and fuck her until she screams my name.

But that's later. Right now, I'm caught up in watching her bring herself to the edge of the precipice. She has complete control over her own release and I love watching how she teases herself. So many times have I watched her through a cellphone screen, watched her fingers dance over her clit, stroke her inner thighs and tease her pussy lips. She pushes herself right there and then pulls away, feeling the waves of anticipation wash over her. And she'll do it again and again until she's fucking hollering and thrashing on the bed. I made her finger herself in the shower, her chest pressed against the wall, her head to the side. Eyes closed, she pushed herself into fucking oblivion and I had to stop jerking off to catch her as her knees buckled. We tumbled to the floor and it was a good minute before she recovered enough to tell me she was okay.

She's doing the same now. I can feel her walls clenching around me as she nears climax and then they relax as she eases off.

"You teasing yourself again, huh?" I whisper. "Just in your nature, isn't it, baby? You tease me, you tease yourself... You gonna make yourself scream, huh? Let's see who can make you scream louder, you or me..."

Her face scrunches up, her wrist jerking sharply as she pinches her clit and then settles back to fast circles.

"Pinch it again..." I tell her, but she shakes her head. "Darlin'... C'mon... I wanna feel you cum all over my cock."

I squeeze her thighs, pushing into her roughly, needing her to cum soon. She pinches her clit again and this time, I move my hand over hers and hold it there, my fingers over hers, coaxing her into her release.

Her head flings back, her tits thrusting forward as she wails. Her juices slide over my cock and her thighs shake under my grasp as she collapses onto my chest. I press my lips to her sweaty forehead, sliding my legs down and easing my cock out of her.

"Roll over," I nudge, shifting her off me and onto her front on the bed. I move behind her, tugging her up by her hips and pushing her shoulders back down when she tries to rise. My grip hardens as I pull back slightly and run my free hand over her ass. I squeeze it tightly, making her squeak into the sheets and then raise my hand.

The slap echoes around the room and she yelps, her body jolting underneath my hold. I move my hand, my fingers brushing over her dripping entrance. I push two fingers into her, my cock twitching at her muffled moans.

I pull them back out and slap her ass cheek again, smearing her wetness over the faint pink that's starting to form. This time, it's less of a yelp and more of a groan. I smirk to myself as I push my fingers into her again, this time pumping them in and out as I release my grip on her shoulder and smack her other ass cheek. Her pussy tightens around my fingers as I squeeze her ass and slap it one final time.

"Get up." I pull at her hips and then push her to the side of the bed. "Get up," I say again, sliding behind her as she stands. I shove her towards the dresser, reaching over her to push all its contents to the floor. I watch her in the large mirror that sits on the top, gripping her left leg and bending it so that the knee rests on the hard surface. She's open to me, my cock brushing against her entrance as I push her forward, angling her so I can watch her in the mirror and watch as I slide inside her.

With one hand on her hip and the other gripping the back of her neck, my fingers in her hair, I thrust into her, feeling her tight walls grip me once again.

"Fuck..." I exhale as I increase my hold on her body, slamming into her hard. "Open your eyes."

She does, glancing over her shoulder at me, her gaze trailing from my face down my chest and over my abs. Her eyes flicker to her bent knee, my hand on her hip and then to the mirror where she moans, watching my cock slide in and out of her.

 _Smoke with me baby  
Lay with me baby now  
Laugh with me baby  
I just want the simple things_

I tighten my hand around the back of her neck, forcing her to keep her gaze on our reflection as I manically pump in and out of her. She feels so fucking good. She looks fucking amazing, her face flushed, her lips bruised from kisses and my cock, her eyes dark with lust as she watches, mesmerised by our own antics. A bead of sweat trickles down the back of her neck and I shift my hand slightly so I can lean forward and lick it. My body moulds against hers as I trace my tongue over my bite mark from last night. She shivers in my arms and I can't help but press my lips to it once again and suck hard.

She curses, squirming in my arms as I curl my hand over her waist and down to her clit. I pinch it, biting her neck at the same time, feeling her tense around me.

"Scream for me, darlin'..."

She whimpers instead and I slam into her hard.

"Not good enough..." I breathe into her ear, moving my hand to her hair, tangling it in my fist and pulling her head back so she arches against me. "Scream..."

Her eyes squeeze shut as I slide my fingers down to gather her wetness and then rub her clit again. I roll it between my fingers, noting every sharp in take of breath, every flinch of her petite frame as I pound into her.

I want to hear her scream my name. I can't get enough of it. I want her to be mine forever and this is the only way I know how to express that need and want. My own breath is ragged and my balls are painfully tight as I drive straight into my own release.

But it's her howl that makes me cum in the end. She calls out my name, quickly lost in an echoing scream as she clamps down on my cock and milks me dry. I pump into her even after she's drained every drop of me, her pussy still quivering around me. I release my hand from her neck, a pang of guilt flooding through me as I note the faint bruises from my fingers.

"Jesus," I breathe, pulling out and wrapping my arms around her. Her legs slide from underneath her and I scoop her up in my arms and turn back to the bed.

I lay her down, pulling back the covers and then shift her beneath them, sliding in behind to wrap my arms around her along with the sheets. I breathe heavily into her neck, my lips gently kissing the bruises I've left. My hands run over her arms, down her body, around her waist, soothe her thighs.

 _Smoke with me baby  
Lay with me baby now  
Laugh with me baby  
I just want the simple things_

She's quiet, her eyes closed, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. And I'm no better, my chest heaving from exertion. I palm my own hair back and then nuzzle into her neck once again, inhaling deeply. Her scent surrounds me and I can't even begin to express how thankful I am to have her in my life. She is my everything.

She stirs in my arms. "Fuck, Dean."

I chuckle and pull back slightly so she can roll over to face me. She traces a finger down my cheek, giggling as I attempt to draw it into my mouth.

"You hurt, babe?"

She shakes her head. "You should know that by now..."

"Still like to check."

She smiles warmly. "I like that you do."

That first night together. I lost my fucking mind. As we tugged that dress from her body, I was tugging her nipples and biting the soft flesh. I remember her hands running through my hair, a murmur of "harder" and that was it. She takes me for who I am and doesn't want anything else. And there are times like tonight, where she'll do what she needs to do to get herself off before I have my way with her. But she loves it as much as I do and she gives me her body 100%.

 _I just want you  
I just want you  
Give it all you  
All to you darling_

"You have no idea how hot you looked," I tell her.

"Oh, I know," she grins. "I was watching in the mirror remember..." Her voice drops an octave. "Watching your cock driving in and out of me..."

I groan, my cock twitching at her words and she laughs lightly. I roll onto my back and pull her with me, feeling her legs tangle with mine as she rests her head on my chest. Her fingers graze over my arms and she props herself up to kiss me.

"You not heading out to the gym later?" she murmurs against my lips.

I shake my head. "I think I can get a good enough workout here."

She cocks an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"This," I gesture around the bedroom. "This is my own personal gym. Much better perks."

"Such as?"

"Ooh... private shower, private changing room. Good looking chicks too."

"Chicks?"

I laugh and correct myself. "Chick. Singular. And the best one I could ask for."

"Much better," she grins, settling her head back down.

I stroke my hand over her head. "I love you," I murmur.

She lifts her head again and looks me in the eye with a smile. She opens her mouth to say it back to me, but I cover her lips with mine and swallow her words, savouring them as I roll her onto her back and hover over her.

Her hands tangle in my hair as I lower myself down her body, nuzzling her tits with my cheek, before taking each in turn into my mouth.

"Insatiable," I hear her mutter.

"Only for you, darlin'," I respond. "Only for you."

 _I want you, I want you  
I just want the simple things_

 **Fin x**


End file.
